Zorel
by huskeepup
Summary: Based off a roleplay with my friend. What happens if there's more eggs? And Galbatorix has a son? Not good at summaries, sorry. R&R! OOCness, violence, and cursing... Update: Chapter five is out! REVIEW! 300 hits and only 3 reviews..?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: OOCness, I guess. If you count Galbatorix and Shruikan in there. I mean, we don't know their personalities, so I decided to be different and make them different. Sort of. xD Erm. Yeah.**

**Language. Cursing involved. I seem to like cursing.**

**Violence. Don't like? Don't read. I like violence and action. I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Well, I do own the made up characters, 'cause I made them up. X3 Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini! **

_Italics_ Communicating through thoughts

'---' thinking

"---" Talking

**Zorel**

**Chapter One**

By: Huskeepup

People filed into the hall, making sure to bow their heads to the King who sat at the end of the table. The table was long, made up of thick, dark brown wood. It was polished and looked brand new. Golden goblets of wine were placed all around the table along with large dinner plates. The food had yet to be set upon the table.

The King of Alagaesia motioned for everyone to take their seats, and everyone did as they were told. It was a council meeting with the King's advisors. However, a man with crimson hair and eyes, with filed teeth as well, entered the room. A shade. He was not of the council, but he had the right to be there.

To the right of Galbatorix was a young boy. The age of 9, about. His eyes were silver, and his hair was white. An odd sight amongst the black and crimson colors of the hall. He was seated there because he was to learn the ways of the council.

The Shade approached the King and the boy, a smirk upon his face. "Good evening, Your Majesty." He said, his voice was even scary. "And Young Master, too." He sat across the table from the young boy, referred to as Young Master.

The boy made a small face, nose wrinkling a bit as he glared across the table at the Shade, who just smirked and stared back. Eventually though, the boy looked away. "Bastard."

The room silenced at the whispered curse towards the Shade, and Durza's smirk simply grew. "Have I offended you in some way, Young Master?"

The boy returned the glare to him. "Yeah, when you walked into the room." He hissed.

_Zorel, I believe it to be wise to keep quiet, your father is getting mad._ Came the voice of the all-too-familiar dragon, Shruikan.

Heeding the words of the Dragon, Zorel silenced himself as he remained that way throughout the meeting.

---

Bounding out of the hall, the 9 year old dashed towards one of the largest rooms in the castle. He pushed the heavy door open and then locked it shut. He smirked and ran forward, coming to a stop right near a black lump. "Shruikan!"

A large head picked itself off from the floor; charcoal colored eyes sparkled at the young boy. _Zorel._ He spoke_, what is it, young one?_

Zorel grinned, hugging the dragon about the maw. "Can we go flying today, Shruikan? Dad said it was up to you!" He cheered, sounding overly excited. "Well, if we stay near Uru Baen, that is."

_Of course, hatchling._ The mighty black dragon stood, picking up the boy by the cloak and setting him on his back. _Strap yourself into the saddle. I couldn't bear to lose you. _Shruikan said, crouching low again when the boy did as he was told. He sprang to the air, his huge, mighty bulk seeming to hover for a moment before he sped into the sky.

Zorel let out a whoop of joy, grinning from ear to ear as Shruikan soared through the clouds, casting a black shadow upon the floor below.

_We can't fly for long, Zorr. Your father wants you back._ Announced the dragon as he veered to the left and headed back towards the capital city. He spiraled to a land, and the boy jumped off once they did so.

"Shruikan! You're the best! That was so much fun!" He shouted, hugging the dragon's neck like there was no tomorrow.

Shruikan gave a snort. _I'm glad, little one. Now go before your Father gets angry._

Zorel gave a nod then dashed off. He ran and ran, then finally skidded to a halt outside the King's Chambers.

_No, Zorr. Your room. He's waiting for you in your room_. Shruikan snickered.

Zorel blinked, then shrugged and headed towards his room, which was not far away, and opened the door. "Dad?" He blinked, walking in, then spotting his dad sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at a single picture. The one that was framed with him and Zorel.

The King looked over at Zorel, and then motioned for Zorel to get into bed.

The boy grinned and shot over to the bed, practically flying onto it. He plopped down, sitting criss-cross next to his father. "Hm?"

Galbatorix, the seemingly mad, insane, evil man, smiled at his son. He pushed the boy to the bed and tickled him, grinning as he did so. If there was anything in the world he'd show this side to, it was Shruikan and Zorel.

Zorel laughed, unable to stop as he tried to get his father to stop tickling him. By the time the tickling had stopped, Zorel lay there gasping for breath. He gave a huge grin, suited for a 9 year old. "Dad?"

"Hm?" asked the King, looking down at his son.

Zorel was silent, then, "Can you take me to the market, Dad? Please!? I've never been there with you!" He finally burst.

The King watched him for a moment, and then when his son used the dreaded puppy eyes trick, he gave up. "If nothing comes up, Zorr, then yes, I will. It's not a promise, though."

Zorel's face literally went from bright to extremely delighted. "Yes! Thanks Dad, thanks!" He latched onto Galbatorix and hugged him, then after a minute of that, he let go.

"Now, go get changed and get to bed, Zorel." His father ordered him, giving the boy a small kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.

It was times like these Zorel hated the people who called his Dad an evil, twisted man. And it was times like these he wanted to literally kill anybody who did. He swung out of bed and took off his tunic, grabbing his baggy trousers and shirt and slipping them on. Then the boy slipped into bed and yawned tiredly. _Night Shruikan! Tell Dad I said night!_ He chirped.

A moment passed, then, _He says good night, little one, as do I. Sweet dreams._

Zorel grinned and curled up, closing his eyes to sink into sleep.

---

When the sun rose, the white-haired boy was up, staring out the window. Today was the day! He was going to the market with his father! He bounded out the door, already dressed. He dashed through the hallways, dodging soldiers who glanced at him oddly.

Silver eyes darted around the room when he reached it, not seeing his father upon the throne.

"Young master, I see you're in a rush." Came a hauntingly familiar voice.

Zorel yelped and turned around, blinking at him. "Uh huh. I'm looking for my Dad. He said he's taking me to the market!" He grinned.

"I see, how... wonderful." Durza replied. He continued into the throne room.

Zorel blinked, then ran around, hurriedly looking for his father.

After about 15 minutes of wandering the halls, Zorel finally took to asking Shruikan. _Shruikan... Where's Dad?_ He asked.

_Your Father is in the study._ The black dragon replied, though he seemed to have just woken up.

_Thanks Shruikan!_ The boy grinned, then bounded off to find his father. On the way, he ran into a familiar sight. "Murtagh!" He grinned, running over to the boy.

Murtagh cringed when he heard the voice of Zorel. Being the son of the King, he had to be careful around the boy. Even if he was the brightest, happiest kid in the empire who always smiled. "Hi Zorel." The 14 year old replied. He was 4 years older than Zorel. (And Eragon.)

"Hey Murtagh, want to come with me and my Dad to the market!?" He asked happily.

Murtagh held back a grimace. With the King, no way! "No thanks. I... I have something to do." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Zorel's smile faded and he looked at the floor. "Oh, alright..." He sighed, then continued on his way, "I'll see you later, Murtagh!" He called behind him.

"Yeah, see you." Murtagh replied, continuing on his way to the kitchen.

Zorel heaved a sigh as he walked through the halls. _Shruikan, I get the feeling Murtagh doesn't like me. Why does he avoid me?_

_Murtagh does not seem to like your Father, hatchling. Although his father was Morzan, he is nothing like his father and he dislikes Galbatorix. _The black dragon responded.

_Oh... Do you think we'll ever become friends?_

_You already are, little one. Although Murtagh doesn't act it, I can sense that he does like to be around you._

This made Zorel grin as he bounded to the study. He swung the doors open, grinning. "Dad!" He called, bounding over.

Galbatorix looked up from the desk and blinked when little arms were wrapped around his neck. "Zorr?" He questioned.

"You said you'd take me to the market!" He said, letting go of his father.

"Ah yes." Galbatorix nodded, standing up. He put a hand on Zorel's spikey white hair. "Shall we go?" He asked.

Zorel nodded furiously, "Yeah! Let's go!" He cheered, following the King out the door and towards the main gates.

About two minutes later, the pair emerged through the gates. Zorel stared towards the market, grinning happily. "Hey Dad, where do you want to go first!?"

"How about we just walk." The King replied, giving Zorel a little push to get him to walk. He followed next to his son.

Zorel darted ahead, skidding to a stop in front of a stand of weapons. He stared at one knife in particular. It was shaped and colored like a burning flame and the hilt was black. "Wow... Dad! Look at that one!" He pointed eagerly at the dagger.

Galbatorix walked over, hands behind his back. "Hm?"

"Y-Your Majesty!" The stand owner said eyes wide. The King in the market? That was a rare sight.

"Dad, can I get it? It's really cool looking!" Zorel piped,

"Sure, Zorr." Said the King, nodding to the merchant.

The merchant hurriedly took the dagger and handed it to the King.

Zorel gave a grin and shuffled in his pocket for the few gold coins he had left saving. He put them on the counter of the stand, looking absolutely delighted at the fact he had an awesome new dagger.

As the pair headed through the market, getting bows from everyone, Galbatorix handed the dagger- in its sheath- to Zorel. "Be careful with it."

"Alright!" Zorel said, belting the sheath onto his belt.

Galbatorix glanced to the right, "Zorel, don't wander off, I must take care of something in this house." He motioned to the right and then walked into the house.

Zorel nodded, then bounded over to a stand. He gawked at all the shiny objects. "What's that?" He pointed at a very sparkly trinket.

"Young Master!" The merchant gasped. "Why you don't know what this is?" He picked up the trinket. "This 'ere is a necklace. The pendant is said to contain magical powers." He explained.

Zorel gasped, "Woah! Can I look?" He proffered his hand.

"Of course, Young Master!" The merchant said, dropping it into Zorel's hand. "Try it on."

Zorel gave a nod then slipped on the necklace. It was almost like a diamond, though a bit more clear. But as the pendant touched Zorel's body, it became cloudy, then began turning into a deep crimson color. He gasped, eyes widening at the change. "What's this mean?!"

The merchant stared, "That, Young Master, is a bad omen. Keep the necklace..." He said, fear evident in his voice. He had never seen such a deep red before.

"But what if the color changes, how will I know what it means?" Asked Zorel.

"Here. Written on the parchment is the colors and what they mean." The merchant responded, handing it over. "Good day." He walked to the back of the stand.

Zorel blinked, then shrugged and moved on towards some more stands, totally forgetting what his father had told him. He stared at the pendant, not paying attention to where he was going. He carefully tucked the parchment into his tunic and then continued down the road.

Zorel, who had been half walking, half bouncing down the road, bumped into a gruff looking man. He yelped and fell backwards onto his rump. "I'm sorry!" He chirped, looking up.

The man glared down at him, "Why yo' 'ittle pest!" (Why you little pest!) He seemed drunk. The man lifted his booted foot and kicked Zorel in the side, gaining a yelp of pain from the young boy.

"Ouch!" Zorel grabbed his side, scrambling away from the man as fast as he could. A few onlookers didn't intend to help the son of the King. Zorel continued running and eventually, once far enough away, came to a stop. He glanced around. "Hey, where are the stands?" Realizing he wasn't in the market anymore, the boy began to panic a bit.

The place where he was seemed to be a bit run down. Windows were boarded up, some houses had weeds growing from them, there was garbage, beggars, and homeless everywhere. The sight was horrifying.

_Little one?_ It was Shruikan. Zorel breathed a sigh of relief of the familiar voice. _Hatchling, be careful. I've a bad feeling. You should head back to the market._

Zorel glanced around, backing up a bit. He gulped and turned to leave, only to be grabbed from behind. He did the only thing he could, he yelped for Shruikan.

_Zorel!_ Came the cry of the black dragon, but then everything was lost, becoming black. Shrouded in darkness in which only consciousness could free him from.

----

Meh... Not my best. But I try. A little cliffhanger at the end there.

By the way, I've no idea how many chapters this will be etc... It's just an idea that's been nagging me for awhile. D

Also, not many originals are in this as of yet because it's... well, their childhood. I love reviews... The more the merrier! –Throws confetti-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Look at Ch.1**

**Warnings: Look at Ch.1**

**Authors Notes: Hm.. Violence I guess. Yeppers.**

_italics_ Talking with thoughts

"---" Talking

'---' Thinking

**Zorel**

Chapter Two

By: Huskeepup

Galbatorix came to a halt where there was a bit of blood on the floor. _Shruikan! Where was Zorel taken from?_ He asked.

_Where you are right now._ The dragon replied, growling slightly. _There's blood._

The King narrowed his eyes and glanced around, there was a beggar nearby, leaning on the wall. He walked over and picked up the dirty man by the collar. "Did you see somebody take a white haired boy?" He asked.

The beggar grinned, "No. Perhaps some coins wi—"

"Coins?" He slammed the man against a house. "Why should I give you coins when you can simply tell me to spare your life?"

The beggar's grin disappeared and he nodded frantically. "Alright! A-A bald man came and grabbed the kid!" He paused. "The kid was pretty good, but in the end the bald man was able to hit the kid over the head with a rock. There was blood dripping from the kid. That's all I saw, I swear!"

The King dropped the man, stalking back over to where the blood was. He crouched down and inspected it. Some of it was not from Zorel, he could tell. The spacing was too far apart. So his son had actually hurt the guy? He was trained in that stuff, but Zorel never seemed to want to hurt anybody.

_Galbatorix, we should go look for them. They can't be far._ Shruikan said, a growl escaping the dragon's maw.

_I can't simply pick up and leave, Shruikan._ The King replied, but then, _But let's go. Meet me outside of Uru Baen._

_Very well._ The black dragon snorted.

---

Zorel opened his eyes, seeing the whiteness of a canopy. He let out a meep when he bounced, and what seemed like the cart went over a rock. "Ugh..."

"Oh my, you're awake!" A woman's voice said, and he felt a warm hand touch his cheek gently.

"Where am I?" Asked the 10 year old.

"We're in a wagon on our way to Dras Leona. When we get there, we will be sold." The woman said, watching the white-haired kid.

Zorel gasped, eyes widening. "What do you mean sold? Is my Dad going to be there?" He asked, cocking his head.

"I'm sorry, tyke, I don't think your father will be there. And what I mean is that you're going to be auctioned off to your new master." The woman explained.

"What!? I'm no slave! I don't have a master!" Zorel cried, standing up. He immediately sat back down because of the dizziness.

"Oh dear. You're not already a slave?"

The wagon stopped and the sounds of footsteps outside caught Zorel's attention. The bald man from before got into the back of the wagon, smirking slightly. "Oh, my newest slave is awake, eh?" He knelt besides Zorel.

Zorel narrowed his eyes and punched the man in the nose. "My Dad's going to kill you when he finds me!" He hissed, then saw the orange glint of his dagger from the market off to the side. He lunged for it and hugged it to himself. Just as he hid the dagger inside his tunic, the man grabbed his neck and slammed him on the floor.

"You little brat! You need to learn your place, slave!" He hissed, then looked at the woman. "Elena! I expect you to teach him the ways of a slave. And if you don't that's 5 lashes for you." He said, tossing Zorel to the side.

Zorel let out a cough and a gasp. He sat up, rubbing his neck.

"You have some guts hitting him like that..." The so called Elena said. "Come here, boy. What's your name?" She asked.

"Zorel." He said, not moving.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened to you, but you best learn your place or else you'll have a long painful life." Elena sighed. She began to explain what not to do to masters.

"But I'm not a slave! I'm not! I live with my Dad in Uru Baen!" Zorel cried, bringing his knees to his chest.

Elena smiled sadly. "Your life as Zorel is over. You're a slave now, boy, you best be getting used to it." She sounded a bit curious. "You say you're from Uru Baen? By the type of clothes you're wearing, I'd say you're the son of a noble?"

Zorel nodded, "You could say that." He mumbled, not really paying attention. _Shruikan?_

There was no response.

"I see. Then this will be a hard transition for you." Elena said sadly. "You better be getting some sleep, it'll be a hard journey.

---

Over the next week, Elena was teaching Zorel everything he needed to know of a slave's life, and the boy began to dread his oncoming life even more. He didn't once call the bald man his master. He continuously refused to accept being a slave.

Once they reached Dras Leona, he was shoved into a line with other slaves. Some were old, young, middle aged... But they all were already branded with the slave insignia. Because of that, he was pulled to the side, sleeve rolled up.

Zorel's eyes widened when he saw the iron 'S' poker. "No..." He refused to cry. "No! No! Get away from me! My Dad will kill you all once he finds out what you're doing to me! Stop! Let me go you ASSHOLES!" He shouted, kicking one man in the fork of his legs. He elbowed another and rolled, making a mad dash for the door. He managed to escape through the doors.

As he ran for his life, he passed Elena who gasped when she saw his pursuers. "Oh dear... Just give up, tyke..." She whispered.

"Get him! Don't let him escape!" Shouted Zorel's pursuers.

Zorel jumped over a chain that connected the slaves in line to be sold, but just as his feet hit the ground, he was caught by a big man.

His pursuers finally caught up, grabbing him roughly and yanking the yelling boy back towards the barn. "Let me go! You have no right to do this to me!" He continued to try, but to no avail.

Five big, muscled men assisted in holding Zorel down as they heated the iron poker. Zorel stared with horror as the Slaver lifted the poker and walked over. It was bright orange, glowing with a crackling sound emitting from it. He brought the iron S down upon Zorel's wrist and the boy writhed and tried to pull away, but no matter what, he refused to cry out in agony.

When it was finally over, Zorel panted and grimaced, holding back a choked sob.

"A strong boy to the end." The Slaver snickered, pulling Zorel up to his feet. He pushed the boy towards the line and chained him to it, smirking with triumph.

By the time Zorel's turn on the auctioning stand came, his mind was cloudy and he just stared off into space. 'Dad... I'm sorry.' He thought, ashamed.

He was knocked out of his daze when he was pushed onto the stand next to a man who put a hand on his shoulder. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Look at this magnificent young boy! A strong one he is, with a fiery spirit as well. He would be great working in fields all day! I'm told he..." Zorel tuned out the man's voice as he watched the ground who eyed him... observing his every move.

Zorel narrowed his eyes, 'So they want to see how I act, eh!? Well! Then I'll show them! I'll show them all I'm no slave!' He thought angrily, unknowingly getting closer to a mini version of his father. He made a move to 'scratch his nose.' As his hand lowered from the motion, he reached inside his tunic quickly and grabbed the dagger, instantly pulling it out and stabbing the man besides him. He fell to a crouch, then tripped the man above him.

The audience and onlookers gasped, eyes widening with fright.

The auctioneer gasped, having been hit in a vital spot. "G-Get him!" He cried.

Zorel ran for it. He jumped to the floor, sidestepping a man who jumped at him. Then he ducked when another came at him. Moving his feet, he slashed another Slaver's chest, but eventually was tackled from behind. He let out a yelp, falling into the muddy puddle and soiling his clothes and hair. Without warning, he was grabbed around the neck and thrown up against the wall. "You little brat!" The voice was familiar. It was the Bald man.

Zorel narrowed his silver eyes, still holding his flame-like dagger. He tucked it into his tunic when no one was looking exactly at his mid section, and made sure to hide it.

The Bald man tied Zorel's wrists together, cursing him off. "Twenty-five—"

"Isn't that too little? He killed two men, Goronda." Said one of the other men.

"How many lashes do you suggest?" Asked the bald man, now known as Goronda.

"At least 30." Said the man, glaring at Zorel who was being held by two other men.

"Fine, thirty lashes. Give me the whip." Goronda held out his hand and the other man gave him the whip. "Put him over there and hold him down." He hissed.

The men nodded and pulled a struggling Zorel over to the side. A bunch of onlookers gathered to watch.

Goronda raised the whip with a metal end and a cracking sound was heard as it collided with Zorel's back.

Zorel's eyes watered, but he made no sound. 'Dad will be ashamed if I show my pain.' He thought, closing his eyes tightly. He heard another crack as it was brought down again. Three. Four. Five. By the sixth lash, his back was already marked red and soaked with blood. Seven. Eight. Nine. And by the tenth, Zorel finally let out a strangled yell of agony, his whole back was covered in the crimson substance of blood.

"Stop!" Somebody from the audience stepped forth. "I'll buy him."

Goronda lowered the whip and looked at the man. "Buy him? You just saw him kill two men and you want to purchase this trash?"

"Yes." The man responded. He looked at Zorel who was still being held down by two big men and the ten year old was still trying to get away.

"Fine." Goronda said, handing the whip to another man. He walked over to Zorel, looking down at the kid. He cursed at him then kicked him in the side.

Zorel let out a feral growl and when he was pulled up, he kicked Goronda back.

The man gave Goronda a few coins for Zorel, then walked over and stared at the boy. "Bring him." He walked off and the two men pulled Zorel after.

---

Zorel gave a small 'eep' when the moist rag touched his back.

"It's okay to show your pain, boy." Said the woman who was tending to his back. "You got it pretty bad, though it's no wonder. You killed two people."

"To protect myself. I'm not a slave." Zorel said, sounding angry.

"So you killed people?!" The woman through down the rag and glared at Zorel. "You're a small kid, what twisted person will teach their child to kill people!?"

At this Zorel jumped up, "Don't call my Dad a twisted person!!" He hissed, silver eyes flashing.

"Oh? What's this? My two newest slaves fighting already?" The man who had saved Zorel from 20 more lashes had walked in. He had pitch black hair and tanned skin. His eyes were as black as his hair. He had angled features and a long nose.

"I'm not a slave." Zorel insisted, eyes glaring daggers into the man.

"Mm, which is why you are branded. I didn't know people who weren't slaves had the S insignia on them. My has the world changed." The man replied sarcastically.

Zorel crossed his arms, still glaring at him.

"Maria, leave me and the boy alone. Get Elena, she'll be tending to his wounds."

Maria, the woman who had called Zorel's father twisted, nodded and walked out of the room.

"Boy, you have some nerve." Said the man, eyes closing. "You will, from now on, call me Master. And if you do anything out of line, I will not hesitate to give you 10 lashes. Am I clear?"

Zorel's jaw tightened. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"...Master." Zorel grit out, clenching his fists.

"Good boy." The man moved his hand to pat Zorel's head.

Zorel hissed and jumped away, "Stay away from me!" Pause. "Master." He drawled.

The man turned and walked out of the room just as Elena came in.

"Zorel?"

"Elena!" Finally, it was a friendly face. Zorel ran over to Elena, wrapping his small arms around her. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Elena smiled sadly again, "I'm glad you're okay. But you really need to stop being stupid, Zorel, or you'll get yourself killed." She knelt down. "Now, let me see your back."

Zorel nodded, then turned around.

Elena let out a gasp. "Oh my..." She frowned and dipped a rag into the basin, then dabbed the bleeding wounds. Zorel winced. "They'll heal, but they'll leave scars." Elena said, motioning for Zorel to lie on his stomach. He did so and let Elena fix his back.

---

By the end of the day, Zorel was all bandaged up and that was when they were visited by 'Master.' "Well, I see he's bandaged up. You'll begin work in the fields tomorrow, boy. And Elena? Watch over him. You'll be responsible for his actions." He said, then left a tray of food for the two and left.

"I'm sorry." Zorel murmured as he bit into stale bread. He grimaced.

"For what, dear?" Asked Elena, rolling out the bed rolls.

"If I do something bad, you'll get whipped for it. He said you're responsible for my actions. So for that, I'm sorry." Zorel said, sighing.

"Oh don't worry. Now, get over here and rest. You have a long day ahead of you. It's best if you get some sleep." Elena said, and as Zorel lay down on the mat, she covered him with a blanket.

"Good night, Elena." Zorel whispered, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Zorel." Elena responded.

---

_I do not sense anything_. Shruikan said sadly. _Nor do I see anything or anywhere Zorel could possibly be._

Galbatorix sat upon the large, coal dragon's back. _We'll find him. I'll send out an army if I have to._

_Good._ Shruikan snorted, veering to the left to head back to Uru Baen.

---------------------

:D And there we have it! Oh, by the way, I was inspired by Silver Pup's "Counter Clockwise" story for the slave idea. I asked for permission and it was granted, so please no flames on that matter.

Hm, reviews! Yes... Reviews. A fantastical word... Hehe. xD Last chapter... I had 13 views but not REviews?? ;.; It makes me sad! Come on, it's not that hard to review, you know?

Oh! Just a warning, I'm not able to update fast. Why? Because of school, Fencing, Golf, and homework. But I will try to update as fast as I possibly can. Yuppers.

Because we haven't seen much of Galby in the books, we've nothing to base his personality on. So I decided to give my own twist to him instead of the normal evil madman, he had a nice side. For now. Dundundunnnn... Erm...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Look at Ch. 1**

**Warnings: Look at Ch. 1**

**Authors Notes: Hmm... Well, this takes place two weeks later from chapter 2. And 3 weeks from chapter 1. So Zorel has been gone for 3 weeks!**

**Also! Uhm... blood and stuff in this chapter. –Nods-**

_Italics_ Talking with thoughts.

"---" Talking

'---' Thoughts.

**Zorel**

**Chapter Three**

**By Huskeepup**

The sunlight streamed down from the sky, enveloping everything in light and warmth. Toiling in the fields were slaves. Many of them. And on horses near the edges, watching over the slaves, were guards, each holding whips and other such weapons.

Zorel stood out the most, having white hair and silver eyes weren't common. He panted slightly, lifting the hoe above his head and bringing it down. "I always hated farming..." He murmured to himself, eyes closing slightly. He was thirsty and his back hurt like hell. He had been working for 4 hours straight now without a break, and of course, he was given one of the hardest tasks- hoeing. It had been two weeks since he had gotten here and it sucked.

He rested the blade in the dirt and panted, glancing at Elena who was next to him, picking out weeds.

"Zorel, you better get to work. If you stop now, you'll catch the guards' attention." She spoke, continuing to pick weeds.

Zorel sighed, "I'm trying..." He mumbled, not used to this at all.

"'Ey! You! Get back to work!" The whip was brought down upon Zorel's wrist and he jumped with surprise.

Zorel whirled around, glaring at the guard. "Give me a break! You try doing this and see how much you can do without water!" He hissed angrily.

"Just get back to work, slave!" The man said, glaring down at Zorel.

"Make me, asshole!" Zorel hissed, and by now he caught the attention of their Master.

"Leave the boy, grab Elena." He said, taking the whip from the man.

The man on the horse nodded and dismounted, pulling Elena onto her feet and bringing her over to the Master.

Zorel's eyes grew wide. "No... No! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!"

"Shut up, slave!" Yelled Master, bringing the whip above his head. "She is responsible for your actions and will be punished!"

He brought the whip down with a crack, but Elena felt no pain. She blinked, then turned her head and gasped. Standing, arms outspread, was Zorel, a look of pain as one of his previous lashes opened again.

Zorel turned on their Master, glaring. He panted, "Elena tried to stop me and I refused to listen. Punish me, not her." He said, eyes narrowing.

"Don't tell me what to do, slave." Their Master hit Zorel in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Elena frowned, "Zorel...Dear, stop doing this for me." She whispered.

Zorel stood back up and walked in front of Elena, whipping the blood from his mouth. He glared at him again.

"Take Elena into the room. Use her like the bitch she is." Said the Master, motioning to the guard.

The guard gave a smirk and he grabbed Elena, pulling her with him.

Zorel frowned, making a motion to run after them, but he was stopped by the whip crashing upon his back and neck. He let out a yelp and fell to the floor.

"There's nothing you can do, little slave. Elena is going to pay her price in a different way, how do you like that, brat?" Master smirked, then, "Get back to work." He walked away.

Zorel stood up with a gasp of pain, feeling warm blood drip down his neck and back. He still saw the guard taking a struggling Elena with him. He shook his head. "No... No!"

Master turned around in time to see Zorel run after the two, bringing out his flamed dagger. How he still had it was beyond him. "Get him!"

Zorel aimed the dagger for the guard, eyes narrowing. He threw it with lightning speed, hissing a loud, "Brisingr!"

The flame-like dagger lit with a crimson-red flame, lodging itself in the guard's head and lighting him on fire.

Everyone was staring with wide eyes- slaves and guards.

"Magic... The slave can use magic!" Master hissed, pointing at Zorel.

Zorel panted, and then fell to the floor from the toll the magic took on his body. He had been taught magic, but he was still far too young to use such spells.

Elena stared, gasping. "Z-Zorel..." She whispered, then pulled the dagger from the mans head and tucked it into her dirty clothes. She would give it back to him when she saw him.

---

"Have you seen him?" Asked a man, showing a fairth of Zorel to a well-dressed nobleman in Dras Leona.

The man stared at it, and then gasped. He snapped his fingers. "Why, of course I did! He was being auctioned off and he went beserk! He killed two people before he was caught, whipped 10 times, and then sold."

The man's features darkened. 'Crap, the King will be mad.' He thought, and then nodded. "Who was the man who bought him?" He paused. "And sold him?" The King would probably want them to get the man who sold his son into slavery.

"Hmm. Goronda. He's the bald man who sold the boy. He's staying in that inn over there." The man pointed. "And the man who bought him... I know he owns a farm out by Leona Lake. I think his name be Rejid." Said the well-dressed man. "If I may ask, why are you looking for the boy? Is he a fugitive?"

The man shook his head. "No. He's the King's son."

The man stared, and then let out a gasp of shock. "My god... The King's son!" He was glad he had decided against buying the boy.

"Thank you for your information, the King will be thankful." The tall man said, nodding to the small troop of soldiers he had with him. He pointed at the inn and swung the door open. He walked to the counter, "Is a man named Goronda staying here?"

The inn keeper looked up. "I can't disclose that information..."

"You will have to by order of the King." Said the man, closing his eyes. He had heard that line enough.

"Room 4." The man said instantly.

The man nodded and walked to room 4, opening it with the keys he had snatched and walking in.

Goronda looked over, gasping. "What the hell!?"

"We just have a few questions, sir." He said. "Have you seen this kid?" He asked, showing the fairth of Zorel.

"Oh, the little brat? Yeah, I've seen him." Goronda rolled his eyes. "Killed two of my friends, so I gave him what he deserved and then sold him."

He shook his head, grabbing the man and pulling him with him.

"What the hell! Let me go!"

"Can't do that. You see, this so called little brat is the King's son. One of the nicest kids in Uru Baen, actually. I know him personally... You messed with the wrong crowd, Slaver."

Goronda paled.

---

_He knows where Zorel is._ Said Shruikan, anger in his tone. _I'll tear their flesh to pieces when I see the people who have him!_

Galbatorix looked over at the window. _Where?_

_On a farm by Leona Lake. Can we go?_

_Of course._ Galabtorix said, standing. He looked at the people gathered at the table. "I've an urgent... issue I must resolve. Excuse me."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

Durza was bold enough to smirk and say, "You've found the Young Master?"

"Yes." Galbatorix replied, stalking out of the room.

He made his way to a courtyard and mounted the black dragon who waited there. Shruikan took to the skies, veering instantly to the west.

---

Zorel gasped as cold water was splashed onto his face.

"You've killed one of my men. You bloody freak." Said the Master, pulling the boy up. He tied him to a pole and lifted the whip. "For this..." He paused. "However many lashes I see fit to give you." He brought the whip upon Zorel and he emitted a hiss when it hit.

Elena was forced to watch as her savior, the ten year old Zorel, was whipped again and again. Tears filled her eyes. Other slaves that watched simply stared, their expressions unreadable.

He was hit again, only this time on his arm. Then his other arm. Again and again he was whipped on his upper body. More lashes came and gone.

By now, Elena was on her knees crying openly for Zorel. "Stop it! Stop it you monster!" She yelled.

Their Master ignored her and continued to whip the boy and eventually stopped when he realized Zorel was unconscious. He watched the blood drip down the boy's body. He looked at Elena, "If you dare even try to untie him, I'll whip you." He walked away, dropping the bloody whip. "Get back to work! All of you!"

Elena walked over to the pole and looked with horror at all the wounds and blood on Zorel's body. "Oh Zorel... I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry!" She took out the dagger and slipped it into his tunic.

As she looked around for a clean rag and a basin for water, she felt strong gusts of wind from above. Looking up, she gasped when she saw a black dragon.

---

Land flew by as the Dragon and Rider flew at high speeds towards Leona Lake. At the rate Shruikan was flying, the pair would be there in no time.

Shruikan emitted a growl as they got nearer and nearer. _I sense Zorel. Just a flicker of him. He's unconscious._

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes.

Within the hour, Leona Lake came into view and then soon a farm situated near Dras Leona but near Leona Lake too came into view as well. _Land there first._ He ordered.

Shruikan obeyed and began the decent towards the farm, creating strong gusts of wind.

---

Master gasped as he saw the black dragon, backing away a bit. "Dear Lord... The King."

Galbatorix dismounted Shruikan when they landed and he looked at Elena. "Where's the owner of this farm?" He demanded.

Elena stared, then pointed towards the Master.

Shruikan emitted a growl as he stared at Elena. He moved his large head and sniffed her. He blew out and a puff of smoke from his nostrils. _You smell like Zorel._ He said it directly to her.

Elena nearly fainted, but stared at the dragon. "Z-Zorel? I-I know him."

_Where is he!?_ The dragon demanded, looking her in the eye with his charcoal colored orbs.

"This way." Elena said, eyes wide with fright as she lead the dragon towards the pole. She pointed at the bloody body of a ten year old with white hair tied to the pole.

Shruikan let out a mind-blowing roar when he saw Zorel. _Hatchling!_ He nudged Zorel.

Elena stared. "Zorel... Knows the King?"

Galbatorix, meanwhile, was walking over towards the Master who just stood there, dumbfounded. "K-King Glabatorix!" He bowed.

Galbatorix grabbed the man and ran towards Shruikan, eyes widening. "You...!" He grabbed the Master around the neck.

"K-King!" The Master gasped out.

"Do you see that boy?! Do you know who he is?!" He got a head shake in response. "He's my son."

Before the man could even realize it, his neck was snapped and he fell to the floor, limp.

Elena nearly fainted again. 'Oh lord. Zorel is the King's son...'

_Hatchling! Wake up!_ Shruikan tried, nudging Zorel again.

The boy's eyes cracked open and when he saw black scales he let out a choked, "Shruikan!"

Galbatorix untied the roped and held onto Zorel firmly. He stared at all the scars and wounds. "Zorel..." He cursed and began to heal the wounds with magic.

"Dad?" Zorel was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. "I'm sorry, Dad."

_You've nothing to be sorry for, little one._ Shruikan crooned, licking the boy's cheek.

"I've shamed you." Zorel murmured.

"Nonsense." Galbatorix replied, finishing the healing. He grabbed the boy in a hug.

Zorel let out a sigh of relief, trying not to cry.

As if he remembered, he let go of his father and bounded towards Elena. He hugged her. "Elena! My Dad came for me!" He grinned, then, "Are you alright? Did the guard do anything to you?"

"No, no. I'm fine, dear." Said Elena as she knelt down. "I didn't know you were related to the King."

"It didn't matter." Zorel said, then glanced at the body of the master. "You're free now!" He grinned.

"Free?" Elena asked.

"He's dead. Dad killed him 'cause of what he did to me." Zorel chirped, then looked at Shruikan who growled and lifted a talon, beheading the man. The mighty dragon wrapped a tail around Zorel caringly.

Elena stared. "I never would have guessed." She whispered.

Zorel let out a boyish giggle as he was wrapped in Shruikan's tail.

Galbatorix walked over, looking at Zorel, then Elena.

"Dad! This is Elena! She looked out for me while I was here! And she helped me with things too!" Zorel said, pointing.

"Thank you." Galbatorix said to Elena, then he closed his eyes. Though she did not do a very good job if he was in that state. Then it hit him. "Zorel, show me your wrist."

Zorel bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes as he turned his wrist for his Dad to see. A black S was burned into his skin.

Galbatorix cursed, setting the Slaver's body ablaze. "Zorel, we're going home."

"What about Elena!" Zorel protested, sniffling.

Galbatorix looked at Zorel who grabbed Elena's wrist. He gave a sigh. "Very well. She can come." 'Only because you want her to, Zorr.' He thought.

-------------

Hehe! Galby is caring. xD Er... I know, he's supposed to be an evil, ruthless king, and Shruikan is supposed to be an evil, ruthless, twisted dragon... But I think they both have a different side to them if they had the chance to show it. I mean, Galby had to have been caring before he went crazy. He had a dragon. So why not now? Don't like it? Then... boo hoo for you. xD

Also! REVIEW! Mwahaha! Erm... –turns on jeopardy music- :3

And on a side note, yes. The man I reffered to earlier on, the one searching for Zorel, he will be coming back. D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one...**

**Warning: Same as chapter one...**

**Authors Notes: ...Uhm... Next chapter will probably be current time, like when Eragon is 15/16. And he will be coming into the story shortly.. I plan. xD**

**Zorel**

**Chapter Four**

**By: Huskeepup**

Zorel pulled Elena by the hand through the castle, showing her everything. "This is the kitchen! Oh! And that's Noika! She bakes me cookies and stuff! Oh! And that's Drelse who is a really good cook. She can make anything!" He eagerly pulled her towards another room, this one was full of tables. "And this is like a café where soldiers and them eat!"

Elena stared, blinking curiously. Zorel sure was different. So he really was a kid after all.

"Elena! Look! This is my room!" He said, opening the door and pulling her inside.

The room was large. Towards the back was a big fluffy bed fit for a king, and then there were toys and other such items near the corner. The room was well decorated for a ten year old, simply put.

"Wow." Elena stared, awestruck. "It's big..."

"Want to see where you will stay!? It's practically across the hall!" Zorel piped, pulling her yet again. What was across the hall in Zorel's mind was about two doors down on the opposite side of the hall. He opened the door and pulled Elena inside.

"Here it is!" He pointed.

Elena stared. "I... will stay here?" She asked, eyes widening.

"Yep! It's all yours! Oh! And Fiona, the seamstress in the castle is making you better clothes. You're living in the castle now!" Zorel said, "They should be in here before noon." He let go of her hand. "Elena, if you need anything just... uhm..." He trailed off, thinking.

_She may tell me and I will tell you._ Shruikan suggested. The woman did, after all, look after his 'hatchling' for him.

"Okay! I got it! Shruikan came up with the idea. If you need anything, then tell him, and he'll tell me and then I'll come!" Zorel said, sounding a bit too excited.

"A-Alright..." She paused. "But... Shruikan is the King's dragon. Am I... allowed to do that?" Elena asked, dumbfounded.

"If Shruikan says you can, then you can." Zorel said, then gave a wave. "I'm going to go find Murtagh! See you later!" And with that, he ran off.

Elena sat on the bed, then yelped. It was... comfortable. "I will never fit in."

---

"Oomf!" Two boys were on the floor, sitting on their rumps. "Zorr?! You're back!" Murtagh said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah!" Zorel grinned at the older boy. His smile faded though. "You would be surprised what I went through..."

Murtagh stared at the boy, blinking. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

Zorel nodded, then bit his lip and lifted his wrist. He showed the burn.

Murtagh stared, eyes wide. "...The slave mark? What happened? How?"

And so Zorel explained what had happened to him over the past 3 weeks in detail.

"Do you still have scars from the whip?" Murtagh asked curiously.

Zorel nodded, "I do." He stood up, then turned and let Murtagh lift his shirt to look. He made a hissing sound.

"Ouch. Some marks are still red." Murtagh said, lowering Zorel's shirt again. "You went through a lot. Sorry..."

"You didn't do it, so don't be sorry!" Zorel said, then sighed. "It's good to be home!"

Murtagh nodded, "I bet." He watched him, then, "Did you really, seriously kill 3 guys?"

Zorel cringed. "Yes..." He whispered, looking at the floor. "Two of them with just my dagger and the other one with magic." He looked at Murtagh. "It was horrible..."

"I'm sure." Murtagh nodded, then poked the kid. "Galbatorix is going to have to lock you up so nothing happens to you again!" He joked, letting out a laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Zorel made a face, then heard his stomach growl. "I'm hungry..."

"No kidding. All you had was stale bread and water over the past weeks. Come on!" The fourteen year old pulled the ten year old along with him.

Once they entered the kitchen, Murtagh stole a plate of well prepared food and handed it to Zorel. Then he took one for himself. It was a usual thing for him. They both snickered and ran to the café to sit down.

"Woah. This is delicious!" Zorel chirped, stuffing his mouth with as much food as he could.

Murtagh stared at Zorel as he ate like a dragon, no offense to them. "Sheesh, calm down, Zorr..."

"I'm starved!" Zorel countered, continuing to eat the food.

The fourteen year old shrugged and ate his own food, ignoring when Zorel began to cough. He had warned him.

After a minute, Zorel gulped down a drink, then inhaled deeply. "Gee, thanks for the help, Murtagh!"

"I told you." Murtagh pointed out, grinning slightly.

"Hmph." Zorel pouted, crossing his arms as he stared at the food on Murtagh's plate longingly.

Murtagh frowned, glancing from his food to Zorel. "Okay fine, here." He slid it over towards the boy who gave a whoop of joy and dug right in. Murtagh watched with amusement.

The doors to the café opened and in walked the King. "I figured I'd find you here, Zorel." He said, sending chills down Murtagh's spine.

Zorel looked up and quickly wiped the potatoes from his face. "Hi Dad!" He chirped.

Galbatorix watched the boy with a raised eyebrow as he ate.

After he finished, he gave a small burp and excused himself. "Hey Murtagh! Let's go play in the courtyard!" He said, bouncing to his feet.

Murtagh blinked, glancing warily towards the King.

"Do as you wish, I only stopped by to see how you were doing, Zorr. Do not leave the castle." Galbatorix said, saying the last part with command.

"Alright." Zorel grabbed Murtagh's sleeve and pulled him along. "What do you want to do!?"

"...It's up to you." Murtagh said, blinking as he was tugged along by the smaller boy.

"Mm... Let's play tag! The whole castle!" Zorel said, grinned evilly, and slapped the boys arm. "TAG!" He screamed, then ran off.

Murtagh rubbed his arm, "Heh." Then he ran after him, but he knew he would probably not be able to catch him. The kid was fast.

---

"Got you!" There was a loud crash as two young boys rolled and crashed into a table, knocking over dishes and causing the nobles sitting around the table to stare.

Zorel had come bursting through the door laughing, unknowing that his father was in a meeting. And soon after, he had been tackled by Murtagh who had been in pursuit and unable to stop.

Galbatorix stood up, staring at the two boys entangled on the floor with soup dripping down their faces from the spilled bowls. Zorel was giggling like mad and Murtagh was just grinning.

"What in the world...!" A nobleman stood up, staring.

"Sorry, Dad... I didn't know you had a meeting." Zorel finally admitted, standing up and pulling a noodle from his hair. "Ew..."

Murtagh stood up, blinking.

The King let a small smirk light upon his lips. He was just glad Zorel was back to normal.

Giving a blink, Zorel pushed Murtagh. "You're it again!" He cheered, then took off yet again.

"Zorel! That wasn't fair!" Murtagh yelled, and the fourteen year old returned to pursuing the white haired tyke.

---

"Elena, this is Murtagh!" Zorel said, pulling the fourteen year old into the room.

Elena stood and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Murtagh."

"Hn." Murtagh nodded, eyeing the woman. "So she took care of you when you were taken?" He asked curiously.

"Yep! She did!" Zorel said, then bounced over to her. "So how do you like it here?"

"It's a bit much, Zorel, dear." Elena admitted, glancing around the room.

"Oh." Zorel blinked. "Well Murtagh and I are going to go. Bye!" He ran out, pulling Murtagh with him.

Murtagh gave a sigh. "Zorel... Stop pulling my arm. It hurts."

"Sorry." Said Zorel, skidding to a halt in the throne room.

The tall man who had helped search for Zorel was speaking with the King.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Asked Murtagh with surprise.

---

Ahh, short chapter, I know. And I'm sorry. xD I just have so much to do. Ehehe... Next chapter will be better! ;-)

Yes indeedy! Morzan is alive. )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter one! Brin and Ravin are copyrighted to Kristyn/Cadaver's Kiss**

**Warning: Same as chapter one!**

**Author's note: Eragon/Zorel- 15. Murtagh is 19 or so, and stuff. So it's the time in the book now. Hoping to bring in Eragon in this chapter or the next.**

**KuriOukami****-** Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! I got an email alert and I was all... "ZOMG I ACTUALLY GOT A REVIEW, YO!" xD I'm glad you like it... Hopefully it'll get better. And to be honest... I don't have it planned out. I'm making it up as I go along. D

Yeah, I'm trying to work on my dialogue skills. xD

**Zorel**

**Chapter Five**

**By Huskeepup**

Silver eyes gazed up at the sun lazily, half closed. Flowers and tall grass bent in the breeze, creating a scene of peacefulness. However, not everything was as it seemed.

"Get up!" A cold voice yelled from behind.

Zorel frowned, rolling over and pushing himself to his feet wobbly. "Father, I'm exhausted. We've been going over the same thing the whole day without a break..." He began but was interrupted almost immediately.

"I don't care. You're going to drill this until you get it right! I'm taking time out of..." Galbatorix began to hiss.

'Here he goes again...' Zorel thought boredly, simply tuning his father out as he watched the clouds above.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

The harsh yell brought Zorel back to earth. "Father, do you ever fly on Shruikan anymore?"

His son's randomness totally blew Galbatorix away. It never seemed like the boy was actually /his/ son. Sometimes he wondered.

Cold brown eyes observed the pair from a little ways away. "Sir, maybe you should use a harsher approach..." The man suggested.

"Even so, nothing works on this kid, Morzan." The king snorted.

_Perhaps you should just let him rest awhile, Galbatorix. _Shruikan defended.

Morzan smirked. Zorel would be Zorel.

The newly-turned fifteen year old blinked, "May I go back to the castle now?"

Galbatorix glared at him. "Tomorrow you're training will be harder. Be gone." He waved his hand dismissively.

Zorel smirked. 'Good. Time to go kick Murtagh's ass in a duel!' He thought and ran off.

"Ch. Now he has the energy." Galbatorix glared after the boy.

Morzan walked over, watching. "Don't you think it's time you introduce him to one of the eggs?" He asked.

Galbatorix's face darkened. "Not yet. He isn't ready to be a rider."

_Says you. _Said Shruikan with a snort.

Morzan stayed quiet, respecting the King's answer, though he didn't agree.

-

Zorel walked through the castle halls, eyes closed boredly. He had yet to find Murtagh. _Shruikan, do you know where Murtagh is?_

_I'm afraid not, little one. _The black dragon replied.

Zorel crossed his arms, sighing slightly. He glanced down the hall, coming to a halt by a large door that was locked. He stared at it longingly. 'In there is my future...' He blinked.

However, a noise from within jerked him out of his thoughts. 'Nobody ever goes in there besides his father or Morzan. "What the..." He blinked, cautiously opening the lock with magic. He walked inside, lighting the area with a light spell.

What he saw alarmed him. Two elves with an aqua-haired girl picking up the eggs in the room. The elves obviously did not sense him. "Brisingr!" Both Elves lit with flames. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The aqua-haired girl whirled around, golden eyes flaring. She threw two daggers and raised her hands, aqua orbs shooting at Zorel.

Zorel dodged the daggers and hissed a "Skolir!" and blocked the spell. Before the girl could get away with the sack of eggs, he tackled her.

There was a lot of struggling and the girl managed to grab one of the spilled eggs and take off with a scream of, "Haha! I win!"

Zorel got up, panting. His eyes narrowed. "Dammit!" _Shruikan!!_

_I know, little one. I've alerted Galbatorix. _The dragon replied.

Zorel frowned, moving towards the eggs and pushing them back to where they originally were. He paused, staring at one of them as it seemed to move a little bit. He blinked and watched as the white and silver egg rolled a bit. It seemed oddly small against the rest of them, though.

_Shruikan... what's happening?_

_The egg is hatching! Little one, get closer to it! Hurry now! _The black dragon replied with excitement. He hadn't witnessed another egg hatch. Ever.

Zorel blinked, kneeling besides the egg as it suddenly broke open. A small white dragon with silver eyes, talons, spikes, and membrane wings squeaked, trying to stand. It looked at Zorel directly, letting out a puff of smoke as it wobbled.

Zorel stared in awe, eyes wide. He reached out a hand to pick it up, but he felt a sudden cold sensation run up his spine and he fell backwards.

---

"Did you feel that, Saphira?" Asked 15-year old Eragon as watched Saphira eat a rabbit she had hunted. She wasn't strong enough to ride yet, but she was getting big!

_Yes. It felt like... like another one of my kin was born. _Her rich voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, it felt like a pact had been made... That's so weird." Eragon observed, remembering when he had touched Saphira for the first time.

---

Morzan and Galbatorix both burst into the egg room, first seeing the eggs safe, then the white and silver hatchling, and then the body the hatchling laid curled up on.

Morzan smirked while Galbatorix swore angrily, storming out of the room in a fit of rage.

Morzan decided to stay for when Zorel woke up. He would be confused once he awoke.

Silver eyes cracked open, blinking. His sight was met with that of big silver eyes staring back at him, and a pitiful squeak coming from the hatchlings jaw.

Zorel put a hand on its head, not at all phased that before he had gotten hurt when he did that. He grinned.

"Well, well... Welcome to the world of a Rider." Came the familiar voice of Morzan- his best friends' father.

"It's so..." Zorel trailed off.

"Cute? Adorable?" Morzan suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"...Yeah." Zorel agreed, looking up at the man.

"Exactly what I thought when Aeis hatched for me." He spoke, eyes closing momentarily when Aeis spoke to him. "Your dragon will need a name."

Zorel gave a nod, then looked at the dragon who was giving off an odd display or squeaking and jumping in circles on his lap.

"What an odd... little dragon." Morzan observed, kneeling besides Zorel. He stared at the odd sight.

"Anzu." Zorel grinned. "Hey little guy, do you like that?" He asked, assuming it was a he. The dragon stopped and let out another squeak, giving a nod.

Zorel nodded. "Anzu it is, then." He smiled warmly and cradled the little dragon.

_Bring him to me, Zorel. I want to see him. _A certain black dragon said.

Zorel stood up and looked down at Anzu. "He looks a bit small..."

Morzan's face grew serious. "He is."

Zorel shrugged it off and walked for the door with the matching dragon following after. Luckily, nobody was in the halls to actually see them.

Morzan made sure to lock the door up and put spells around the eggs, then left to complete his newest assignment.

Zorel walked trough the wide, double doors and into the large room suited for the dragons- Aeis and Shruikan.

Shruikan launched forward, landing gently to not scare the hatchling. Aeis had followed suit and the pair of dragons both lowered their heads to inspect the small hatchling.

_He's small. _Stated Aeis.

_He'll grow. _Shruikan snorted to Aeis, sniffing Anzu. _His name is...?_

"Anzu." Zorel replied, smiling down at the little dragon.

_What if he doesn't get to be normal size? _Aeis asked worriedly, sniffing the dragon who was hiding behind Zorel's leg.

_Nonsense, Aeis. _Shruikan snorted. _Hatchling... It's okay. Aeis and I are friends. Be not afraid. _

Anzu let out a chirp of sorts, climbing up Zorel's leg, mid section, then perching on his shoulder and wrapping his tail around Zorr's neck.

_Go feed him. He is hungry. _Said Shruikan, stepping out of the way to reveal a half eaten buck from his earlier hunt.

Anzu let out a screech and jumped off Zorel's shoulder, biting into the flesh ravenously. By the time Zorel realized that Anzu seemed starved, the dragon finished and belched a puff of smoke.

_Yep! He'll definitely fit in! _Aeis cheered, giving a dragonish laugh.

Anzu wobbled over to Zorel, a bit bloated.

"Heh... Sleepy, Anzu?" He asked, picking up the heavy dragon.

He walked out with a good bye to Aeis and Shruikan, then headed towards his room.

Once Zorel entered his room, he laid the hatchling on his bed and watched as he curled up and slept.

---

"You did very well, Brin." Said Islanzadi, standing up and gazing down at the dragon egg the girl held in her arms.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Brin said, cradling the egg.

"It's a shame you only rescued one... Now, tell me, what happened?" Asked the Queen of Elves.

"...Some boy with white hair and silver eyes stopped me." Brin nodded.

"...I see." Islanzadi nodded.

"Do you know who he was? He knew magic." Brin cocked her head slightly. Her gaze didn't waver when her twin brother walked in.

"Yes." Islanzadi nodded gravely. "He is the King's son."

"..." Brin was actually surprised. "Wow. I kicked his ass!" She laughed.

Islanzadi shook her head slightly.

---

Zorel opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep as he stared at the still sleeping dragon next to him. He smiled slightly, sitting up. He made sure not to wake him up and instead walked towards another room to bathe.

By the time Zorel slipped into the water, a grand splash was heard and a small squeak. "Anzu... what're you doing?" He asked, watching the dragon swim to him. He was actually better at swimming that walking.

Anzu ignored Zorel, simply swimming in little circles.

Zorel gave a light shrug and continued to bathe.

---

About 10 days later...

"What do you mean Zorel's gone!?" Bellowed the King, glaring down at Morzan.

"Exactly what I said. Zorel and Anzu are not in his room." Morzan repeated, hands clasped behind his back.

"Find him and bring him here! Hide the dragon." Galbatorix waved his hand.

"...Yes sir." Morzan blinked, then turned and walked out of the room. _Aeis..._

---

"Oh come on, I know you can do it. Now jump! Go on." Zorel grinned, holding Anzu up. He was standing on a large boulder, arms outstretched with the dragon.

Anzu let out a squeak, stretching out his wings. He jumped, gliding a bit, then flapping and going upwards.

"Alright! Go Anzu!" Zorel grinned, eyes sparkling as he watched his dragon take flight.

Morzan smirked, watching from a distance. _Only 10 days old and he can fly already..._

_He is very well suited for the air. Small and light. Anzu is fast too... _Aeis sounded a bit jealous.

_Heh. _Morzan said as he headed towards Zorel. "Your father forbade you from leaving the castle, you know."

"I know." Zorel blinked, already knowing who it was.

Morzan rose a slender brow. "Then why did you do it?"

"How was Anzu supposed to learn how to fly if I didn't take him outside?" Zorel questioned him right back, glancing at him.

"..." Morzan said nothing, instead looked to the sky where he saw the small hatchling free falling.

_ZOREL! _

Zorel jumped, falling off the boulder and landing on his back. What the hell had that been? It was so loud.

"Zorel! Anzu is falling!" Morzan shouted, grabbing the boy's tunic and pushing him forward to save his dragon.

Zorel frowned, running to the spot he saw Anzu falling. He frowned, "Letta!"

Anzu stopped in mid-air, and then slowly he began to descend and finally was grabbed and pulled to Zorel's arms.

"Anzu..."

_Zorel._ Anzu responded, silver eyes opening and looking into another pair of silver eyes.

Morzan walked over. "Is he okay?"

Zorel nodded.

"Good. Come on, you need to get back to the castle. He pulled the teenager with him towards the castle, glancing warily behind them. It hadn't been the wind that made Anzu fall...

---

Dundundunn.. xD Cliffhanger time! 3

Please review? Even if you didn't like this, can you tell me what you don't like so I can improve it? But please no random flames... o.O


End file.
